An electric lamp of such type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model 49-37 422. This utility model describes how an incandescent coil filament is fastened on a current lead-in wire provided with a flattened, U-shaped end. In their connection region the two legs of the U have reduced wire thickness and thereby form a seat, which is matched to the coil-filament diameter and in which there is disposed an uncoiled end of the incandescent coil filament. Outside the seat the two legs of the U are in contact with each other, and so the seat for the uncoiled end of the incandescent coil filament resembles the eye of a needle.